Assassinatrix07
8:36:37 PM Canto: Okay! 8:37:03 PM Canto: You and Felix get Ruby into the RV. 8:40:22 PM Crow: Oof. 8:40:31 PM Crow: Okay, now what? 8:41:48 PM Canto: Felix shrugs. "We wait for her to come around, I suppose. Jasper's gonna call some folks to deal with the remains." 8:43:21 PM Crow: That happens a lot, huh? 8:48:22 PM Crow: Her getting possessed, I mean? 8:49:48 PM Canto: Felix: Not all the time, but enough that it's not just a coincidence. Jasper thinks she might be a natural medium. 8:52:38 PM Crow: We should train her. Is... there training for that? 8:52:48 PM Crow: I mean, there's underwater basketweaving training, so you'd think... 8:54:31 PM Canto: Felix: Ruby doesn't have a lot of interest in that vocation. She prefers to hit things. 8:57:11 PM Crow: Yeah, but... well, I guess we could start tying her up at the first sign of haunts. 8:57:21 PM Crow: We could get some leather restraints or something. 9:02:04 PM Canto: Felix: She doesn't like the idea of training to make herself more open to outside influence. It's not like she gets possessed every time there's a haunting. 9:02:29 PM Canto: Felix: Most hauntings aren't like this one. This one had a definite, malevolent will behind it. 9:03:02 PM Crow: Well, she could train to keep them out, too. 9:08:10 PM Canto: Felix shrugs. "Don't ask me, I just shoot things." 9:08:50 PM Crow: You do a little more than that, Felix. 9:09:16 PM Canto: Felix: Oh, and I drive the RV,t hat's important. 9:10:07 PM Crow: And you have a rocket launcher. 9:10:34 PM Canto: Felix: True. 9:13:57 PM Crow: Which is pretty awesome. 9:14:23 PM Canto: Felix: Some day we'll fight a dragon and we'll be very glad I have it. 9:18:22 PM Crow: Or a helicopter. 9:18:29 PM Crow: Somebody might come for me some day. 9:18:53 PM Canto: Felix: Now you're just trying to make me feel better about buying that rocket launcher. 9:23:22 PM Crow: No, I'm just trying to get you to teach me how to use it. 9:23:54 PM Canto: Felix: Oh, that's easy enough. Once we have some free time I'll take you to the quarry. 9:24:18 PM Crow: YES!! 9:25:51 PM Canto: Felix: Usually when I say that to a woman she assumes I'm going to murder her. 9:26:35 PM Crow: Aww, but you could do that any time! 9:31:51 PM Canto: Felix: Well, 'come with me to my quarry' is not in the top ten pickup lines. 9:32:06 PM Crow: It'd work on some people! 9:32:26 PM Crow: It'd work on me! Although I'd take it super literally. 9:32:44 PM Canto: Felix: Well, it's a quarry where I go to shoot things, literally. 9:33:01 PM Crow: Great! 9:33:05 PM Crow: I'm not that good with guns. 9:35:59 PM Canto: Felix: No? I would think that they've trained you in all sorts of stuff. 9:37:16 PM Crow: It's not really my thing. 9:38:29 PM Canto: Felix: Fair enough. 9:38:54 PM Crow: They never ever gave me a rocket launcher, though. 9:40:49 PM Canto: Felix: They're not exactly subtle weapons, are they? 9:41:40 PM Crow: Nope. And not so much defensive. 9:43:09 PM Crow: ... Felix? 9:43:53 PM Canto: Felix: Yeah? 9:44:51 PM Crow: If you and Ruby ever wanna do, like.... couples stuff, just say so. Like, I don't want to get in between anybody or anything like that. 9:45:24 PM Canto: Felix: ... our relationship is odd. Don't worry. You're not in the way of anything. 9:47:31 PM Crow: Okay, good! 9:50:06 PM Canto: Felix: And we're both socially inept enough to be blunt and direct. So don't worry so much. 9:51:00 PM Crow: You're not socially inept. 9:56:28 PM Canto: Felix: Oh, kinda. It's fine, I'm not fishing for compliments. I fight monsters for a living. 9:58:49 PM Crow: We all do! I'm not socially inept! 9:59:01 PM Crow: ... although I do tend to take my clothes off at inappropriate times. 10:00:12 PM Canto: Felix shrugs. "I don't think that's socially inept. Just shows confidence." 10:00:57 PM Crow: Yeah! It's a good way to freak people out, too. 10:03:19 PM Canto: Felix: ... how so? 10:03:55 PM Crow: They usually either stare or look away, it's great! 10:04:17 PM Canto: Felix: Well, I suppose that's true. I usually prefer people don't notice me. 10:05:51 PM Crow: But you sing! 10:06:13 PM Canto: Felix: Only to my friends. 10:10:33 PM Crow: Yeah, but you're great at it! 7:19:08 PM Canto: (Here) 7:21:57 PM Crow: ((Woot!)) 7:25:06 PM Canto: So! There was a haunted house. Ruby got possessed. 7:25:23 PM Canto: Jasper is currently cleansing the house. 7:27:01 PM Crow: Crow was hanging out with Felix and getting worried that she's not supposed to be here! 7:30:07 PM Canto: You lay Ruby out on the bed. Felix moves over and grabs a bag off the shelf. 7:31:59 PM Crow: She's okay, right? 7:32:35 PM Canto: Felix: She's made of pretty tough stuff. She usually manages to bounce back pretty quickly. 7:32:43 PM Canto: He draws out a syringe and vial. 7:32:57 PM Crow: What's in that? 7:35:50 PM Canto: Felix smiles, a bit chagrined. "My insulin. When the ghosts blew my headset out, I lost my alarm. I'm terrible at remembering it." 7:37:14 PM Crow: Oh, no wonder! You were all weird there for a minute. You okay? You're not gonna pass out, are you? 'cause I'll draw a mustache on your face and Groucho eyebrows if you do. 7:40:03 PM Canto: Felix: Nah, I'll be okay. I hate haunted houses. Time gets weird. And you forget your insulin. 7:40:08 PM Canto: He shoots up! 7:40:26 PM Crow: Crow watches interestedly. 7:41:20 PM Canto: Ruby: My head hurts. Did we win? I'm hungry. 7:43:24 PM Crow: Me too! Yayyyy! 7:43:34 PM Crow: Let's all eat things! Except Felix maybe. 7:44:14 PM Canto: Ruby: Yeah, he's diabetic. Oh crap, did you remember your insulin? Why did I black out? 7:44:30 PM Crow: An evil ghost got you and you started chasing me with an axe. 7:44:51 PM Crow: You know, that's the second time a ghost has chased me around with an axe. I didn't realize that was a thing. Like, The Shining was apparently a documentary. 7:47:19 PM Crow: ... or maybe it saw the axe in my head from last time and decided to go with that, actually. 7:47:21 PM Canto: Ruby: An axe? Ugh. That explains why my arms are so sore. 7:47:35 PM Crow: Great workout, though! 7:49:05 PM Canto: Felix: Oh yeah, the 'Possessed Murder Workout'. I can see you hawking it on late night TV next to Chuck Norris. 7:50:02 PM Crow: Well, it takes absolutely no willpower, so that's a plus. 7:50:12 PM Crow: Crow grabs some chocolate and distributes it. 7:52:30 PM Canto: Ruby: 'Let the spirits puppeting your meatsuit do the work for you!' 7:52:47 PM Crow: Now we just gotta figure out the manufacturing process. 7:52:52 PM Crow: Crow nibbles her candybar. 7:53:54 PM Canto: Felix: We just need more haunted houses. 7:54:59 PM Canto: Ruby: Thank someone they're relatively rare. 7:56:21 PM Crow: Yeah, I like my head attached. 7:56:34 PM Canto: Ruby: And I'd like not to be the one who decapitated you. 7:57:07 PM Canto: Felix: so do we know what the story with this place was? Id idn't get a lot. Just some bleeding walls and creepy children's laughter. 7:58:21 PM Crow: Crow tells them all about the love triangle and how sad it all was. 7:59:20 PM Canto: Ruby: Blacked out as soon as I went through that steamy boiler room. 8:00:55 PM Crow: And then she came at me with the axe. 8:01:02 PM Crow: Crow explains the bit about the top floor and everything! 8:02:25 PM Canto: Felix: Hrm. I wonder if it targeted you two intentionally. Maybe you reminded it of the two women at the heart of it all. 8:04:34 PM Crow: Maybe. But I'm not crazy obsessed enough about you guys to kill anybody. 8:05:27 PM Canto: Felix: aww. 8:05:57 PM Canto: Ruby sits up and eats a bit. 8:06:32 PM Crow: Sorry! You're both awesome though. 8:07:13 PM Canto: Ruby: I don't think I'd like someone to be that obsessed over me. Can you hand me some advil? 8:08:38 PM Crow: Crow fetches her some advil and a water bottle. 8:09:04 PM Crow: Yeah, that's full-on Phantom of the Opera drag-you-to-the-basement-forever obsession. 8:09:42 PM Canto: Felix: though you'd look good in a mask, I think. 8:10:20 PM Crow: And a suit. Everyone looks good in suits. 8:11:08 PM Canto: Ruby: And a cape! The phantom wore a cape, right? 8:12:17 PM Crow: Yep. 8:12:28 PM Crow: And murdered people with a rope, not so much with the axes. 8:14:15 PM Canto: Ruby: Ropes would be tricky, yeah. I'm much more straigtfoward than that, usually. 8:15:41 PM Crow: Yeah? 8:16:04 PM Canto: Ruby: Well, to kill someone with a rope, that involves either stealth, or planning. 8:16:10 PM Canto: Ruby: not my forte. 8:18:02 PM Crow: Yeah, he hung around in the scenery and just lassoed 'em up. 8:18:16 PM Crow: Pretty disturbing stuff. It's a lot less romantic than people think. 8:18:39 PM Canto: Felix starts snoring in the corner. 8:20:29 PM Crow: .... aww, he's all tuckered out, poor little guy. 8:20:50 PM Canto: Ruby: He usually gets sleepy when he misses his insulin. 8:21:20 PM Crow: Ahhhh, I see. Well, let's get his shoes off, at least. Nobody likes to sleep in shoes. 8:22:09 PM Canto: She nods, and you guys get his shoes off. 8:23:02 PM Crow: Crow tries to arrange him comfortably without waking him up, and covers him up with a blanket. 8:23:22 PM Canto: Easy enough! he's out like a light. 8:23:37 PM Crow: Okay. I'm gonna check on Jasper. 8:24:31 PM Canto: Ruby nods. "I'm gonna wait here and wait for the advil to kick in." 8:25:05 PM Crow: Okay. I just wanna make sure he didn't fall into a cellar or something. Old houses can be pretty dodgy, structurally. 8:25:15 PM Crow: Especially after a fire. 8:25:38 PM Canto: She nods. "Right, tell him I said hi, and I'm sorry if I tried to kill him." 8:27:23 PM Crow: Hee. No worries. 8:27:29 PM Crow: Crow hops out of the trailer and goes to check on Jasper! 8:42:28 PM Canto: You find Jasper in the foyer of teh building, kneeling down in the middle of a bunch of arcane symbols, drawn in chalk. 8:42:51 PM Crow: Crow watches very quietly, attempting to think respectful thoughts. 8:43:04 PM Crow: Crow is not good at respectful. 8:43:23 PM Canto: She can feel a bunch of tingles coming from whatever he's doing here, though! 8:44:25 PM Crow: Crow approves. 8:44:44 PM Canto: Jasper: how's Ruby doing? 8:46:17 PM Crow: Pretty good. And Felix got his insulin shot, so he's taking a nice nap. 8:47:55 PM Canto: Jasper: That boy would forget his head sometimes. 8:48:32 PM Canto: Jasper: Not his fault, though, he only recently got diagnosed with diabetes. He's still not into a rhythm with it yet. 8:48:54 PM Crow: To be totally fair, his quasigirlfriend was after him with an axe at the time. 8:50:27 PM Canto: Jasper: Quasigirlfriend? 8:51:13 PM Crow: Yeah, Ruby. 8:52:10 PM Canto: Jasper: No quasi about it. They're not really an item right now. 8:52:42 PM Crow: Yeah, but it's on-again off-again, right? 8:55:02 PM Canto: Jasper: Kind of. Maybe. It's mostly always off, except for an occasional night where it's on at a low level, then it's off again. 8:55:28 PM Crow: ... that's super confusing. 8:57:39 PM Canto: Jasper: You're telling me. But if you're worrying that your presence is somehow going to interfere with them, you needn't. 8:59:16 PM Crow: ... mostly I'm just wondering if I can extravagantly hit on them like I did with J... Albert. I didn't mean it, but it was fun to tease him. 8:59:32 PM Crow: 'cause it super-grossed him out. 9:01:38 PM Canto: Jasper: If that's the reaction your'e going for, you won't get it here, I'm afraid. 9:02:48 PM Crow: Oh man, do not phrase that as a challenge or I'll hit on you. 9:07:05 PM Canto: Jasper: Wasn't intended as one. But you can, if you want. 9:07:18 PM Crow: You're a priest. That would be creepy. 9:09:21 PM Canto: Jasper: Well, I think that means I win. 9:10:45 PM Crow: Nah, just that I'm not completely awful. 9:12:50 PM Canto: Jasper: Far from completely. 9:17:38 PM Crow: Aww, now you're flirting with me! 9:18:01 PM Canto: Jasper: Harmlessly. 9:18:56 PM Crow: The best way! 9:22:32 PM Crow: So you don't think either of 'em will mind? 9:24:27 PM Canto: Jasper shakes his head. "Not at all." 9:25:00 PM Crow: Good. 9:25:13 PM Canto: Jasper: They like you. We all do. 9:25:37 PM Crow: Yeah. You guys are weird. 9:25:47 PM Canto: Jasper: And so are you. 9:28:43 PM Crow: Bigtime. 9:30:22 PM Canto: Jasper: So what's the problem? 9:32:34 PM Crow: ... I don't think I have a problem, do you? 9:35:16 PM Canto: Jasper: I think you might think you have a problem. But there isn't one. 9:36:17 PM Crow: ... I just feel like the interloper, that's all. 9:36:35 PM Canto: Jasper: No one thinks of you that way. 9:37:09 PM Canto: Jasper: If anything, you're the missing piece. Felix and Ruby bicker a lot less now. Now their bickering is banter. 9:37:44 PM Crow: It wasn't before? 9:40:07 PM Canto: Jasper: It often lasped into nastiness. 9:40:31 PM Crow: Aww. Man, I can't see that at all, they're both so sweet. 9:41:16 PM Canto: Jasper: It's not like it was Who's Afraid of Virginia Wolfe or anything. 9:42:56 PM Crow: I know. I kinda hated that play. It was too sad. 9:44:10 PM Canto: Jasper: But there was a bit of an edge to their bickering. Like bitter siblings. 9:45:20 PM Crow: Aww. Well, I'm glad I'm here, then. 9:47:20 PM Canto: Jasper: Me too. Now, would you be a dear and put some coffee on? I'll need some when I'm done with this. 9:48:30 PM Crow: Sure. You're kind of awesome too, Jasper. 9:48:43 PM Crow: Crow grins at him and heads back to the trailer to put a pot of coffee on. 9:49:25 PM Canto: Ruby is flipping through channels! Felix is still snoring. 9:49:57 PM Crow: Crow stays quiet, but says, "Want some coffee?" 9:54:04 PM Canto: Ruby: Sounds perfect. 9:54:24 PM Canto: Ruby: How's Jasper doing? 9:55:07 PM Crow: Crow makes enough coffee for herself and Ruby and Jasper. 9:55:19 PM Crow: He's ... praying or whatever, I don't know. Whatever it is, I can feel it working. 9:56:27 PM Canto: Ruby: Exorcising. 9:57:31 PM Crow: Yeah, but that sounds like he's doing calisthenics. 9:58:30 PM Canto: Ruby: Exorshism. 9:59:15 PM Canto: Ruby stops on a Chuck Norris informercial! 10:00:25 PM Crow: How have the mighty fallen. 10:01:36 PM Canto: Ruby: Was he ever mighty? I mostly remember him for getting beaten up by Bruce Lee and being kind of a douchebag. 10:03:08 PM Crow: Oh yeah, he was king of crappy action flicks for a while there. 10:03:14 PM Crow: Co-king anyway. With Steven Seagal. 10:03:31 PM Crow: And Jean-Claude Van Damme, who at least had a way cooler name. 10:05:21 PM Canto: Ruby: Van Damme was okay. Never got Seagal, though. Hmm. There's a correllation. Bruce Lee and Van Damme both went to dance school. Seagal and Norris did not. 10:05:30 PM Canto: Ruby: I'm not sure what it means, but it's there. 10:05:44 PM Crow: You can tell it with Van Damme, he looks like a dancer. 10:10:36 PM Canto: Ruby: Super short, too. 10:12:13 PM Crow: So is Felix. 10:12:20 PM Crow: Short guys are awesome, easy to reach. 10:12:39 PM Canto: Ruby chuckles. "Also I like knowing that I can stuff them in a locker." 10:15:58 PM Crow: Oh, well, girls would fit in there too. 10:17:57 PM Canto: Ruby: Oh, sure. 10:18:28 PM Canto: She starts flipping channels again! "I've been over six feet tall since I was 15." 10:18:47 PM Crow: That must've been tough. 10:22:53 PM Canto: Ruby: It was for awhile, then I realized I could beat everyone up. 10:29:45 PM Crow: Didja? 10:33:11 PM Canto: Ruby: Only a few times. Just long enough for everyone to realize how awesome I was. 10:33:37 PM Crow: Well you are awesome. 10:38:21 PM Canto: Ruby: I know! I don't even need to beat people up to prove it anymore. 10:39:44 PM Crow: Crow brings Ruby her coffee. 10:43:33 PM Canto: She clicks through channels. "Nothing's on at this time of night. Infomercial, infomercial, infomercial. Oh! Here we go." 10:44:11 PM Crow: Crow sips her own coffee with a contented little sigh. 10:47:42 PM Canto: It's an animated film! Seems to be about fish. Seems familiar, but you're not sure from where. One of the fish is singing. It makes you feel weird. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..." 10:48:19 PM Crow: ... could you turn it? 10:49:59 PM Canto: Ruby: Huh? something wrong? 10:50:04 PM Canto: Your brain is getting foggier. 10:50:09 PM Crow: ... quick. 10:50:22 PM Canto: She does so, switching it quickly! 10:52:32 PM Crow: Crow shudders. 10:52:43 PM Crow: ... Okay I have no idea what that was, but uh... I suspect braintampering. 10:53:58 PM Canto: Ruby: ... Finding Nemo tampered with your brain? Or Pixar? How high does this conspiracy go? 10:55:54 PM Crow: Heh. Nah, I don't think it was them, just ... something they maybe used. 10:56:14 PM Crow: The proto said something about Hawaiian songs too. Was there a Hawaiian song in there? 10:57:24 PM | Edited 10:57:32 PM Canto: Ruby: Not really... not that I recall, anyway, it's been awhile. They used Finding Nemo for evil, is what you're saying? Assholes! 10:58:10 PM Crow: Yeah, I ... think so. 10:58:32 PM Crow: ((Unless you count the SHARK BAIT HOO HA HA bit as Hawaiian, which it... really isn't, it doesn't.)) 11:02:52 PM Crow: Crow sets her coffee down, takes a deep deep breath, holds it for a few seconds and lets it go, relaxing. 11:03:10 PM Canto: Ruby: You okay? 11:03:17 PM Canto: She steps over to you, concerned. 11:04:23 PM Crow: Yeah, I think so. 11:04:36 PM Crow: Ugh, I wish I knew how to undo that. 11:06:54 PM Canto: Ruby: Well... who did it to you? It's... the government, right? 11:07:16 PM Crow: Yeah. 11:07:33 PM Crow: ... I mean, I did volunteer. 11:12:13 PM Canto: Ruby: But was it like, using captured alien technology? Was it Men in Black? I'll bet it was Men in Black. 11:13:40 PM Crow: No, just... hypnosis and stuff. I don't remember all of it. 11:15:20 PM Canto: Ruby: Was there a mad scientist at least? Jacobs Ladders? 11:15:41 PM Crow: She was definitely not quite right. 11:18:22 PM Canto: Ruby: Was she a Man in Black? 11:19:57 PM Crow: Yeah, but without the funny bits. 11:20:15 PM Canto: Ruby: Huh. 8:30:43 PM Canto: Ruby: ... Did her lab have a set of those neon lights in the flashing tubes like you see on Star Trek. 8:31:30 PM Crow: Um, no, I don't think so? 8:32:58 PM Canto: Ruby: I've spotted that exact prop in no less then seven seperate unrelated sci fi movies. I've thought about starting a blog about it. 8:33:52 PM Crow: Wow, really? Which ones? 8:39:40 PM Canto: Ruby: Star Trek 2, Star Trek 3, Star Trek the Next Generation that I'm counting as one movie, Airplane 2, believe it or not.... 8:40:19 PM Crow: There was an Airplane 2? 8:40:27 PM Crow: Man. Live and learn. 8:44:28 PM Canto: Ruby: Oh sure. It had a sci-fi theme. Shatner was in it an everything. It kind of started that self-reflecting self depreciating persona he's affected in the past couple decades. 8:45:12 PM Crow: Wow, that's cool, actually. We should watch that some time. 8:52:25 PM Canto: Ruby: It's pretty terrible. Except for the purposes of my research. 8:53:07 PM Crow: You'd make a great blogger, Ruby. 8:54:21 PM Canto: Ruby: I don't know if I have the self discpline to maintain one. 8:55:17 PM Crow: If it was about stuff you really cared about you would! 8:58:14 PM Canto: Ruby shrugs. "But your Mad Scientist didn't use it. So I don't know if we can really call her one." 8:59:35 PM Crow: She was mostly just weird. Really weird. Probably on the autism spectrum, but also really weird in addition to that. 9:06:40 PM Canto: Ruby: Do you remember her name? 9:07:25 PM Crow: She never really used one, we all just called her Doc. 9:08:12 PM Canto: Ruby: Maybe we could find her and beat her up. 9:09:51 PM Crow: I don't think it'd help, really. 9:10:09 PM Crow: And they were doing it for a good reason. 9:12:35 PM Canto: Ruby: Were they? 9:13:55 PM Crow: Killing monsters? Sure! 9:16:29 PM Canto: Ruby: We manage that without brainwashing. 9:17:54 PM Crow: Yeah, I know. But even you guys had trouble with vampires. 9:24:26 PM Canto: Ruby: Well, true. They are awkward. 9:25:31 PM Crow: Felix helps, I bet. But I can get close to 'em. At least, I could. Hopefully I still can. 9:29:44 PM Canto: Ruby: Well.. I figure, if you're still having mind problems, whatever they did is still in place, right? 9:30:00 PM Crow: Yeah. That's not altogether a happy thought either. 9:30:04 PM Crow: Crow makes a face. 9:31:46 PM Canto: Ruby: Oh. Right. Sorry. 9:32:41 PM Crow: It's okay. 9:32:47 PM Crow: Crow finishes her coffee. 9:38:22 PM Canto: Ruby: Shoot. I made things awkward. 9:38:35 PM Canto: Ruby: Is there more chocolate? 9:39:14 PM Crow: Loads! 9:39:18 PM Crow: Crow gives her another candybar. 9:39:23 PM Crow: I live off the stuff. 9:45:55 PM Canto: She eats one! "That seems healthy." 9:47:05 PM Crow: I eat my broccoli, too! 9:47:12 PM Crow: .... not with chocolate on it, though. 9:49:03 PM Canto: She makes a face! 9:49:23 PM Crow: Yeah, exactly! 9:49:45 PM Crow: So does Felix forget his meds often? He got all weird for a while there. 9:52:26 PM Canto: Ruby: More than he should. We usually bug him to set an alarm on his phone. 9:52:50 PM Crow: That's a good idea! 9:56:01 PM Canto: Ruby: But the haunted house apparently shorted out our headsets. That happens a lot, actually. 9:56:46 PM Crow: Huh. I don't remember that happening a lot... but I mostly only ever went after vampires. 10:03:14 PM Canto: Ruby: Right, your department was pretty specialized. 10:04:10 PM Crow: Yep. All vamps, all the time. 10:04:15 PM Crow: I didn't even know there was other stuff out there. 10:11:05 PM Canto: Ruby: Werewolves. Ghosts. Mummies, I think, though I've never met one. Pretty much all the stuff on cereal boxes. 10:11:21 PM Crow: Captain Crunch is real? 10:18:18 PM Canto: Ruby: Well, the monster cereals! Booberry. Frankenberry. 10:18:42 PM Crow: Oh, thank goodness. 10:23:46 PM Crow: That would have been creepy. 10:24:07 PM Crow: Captain Crunch, the evil martinet, ruling his tiny watery fiefdom with rum, sodomy and the lash. 10:24:25 PM Canto: Ruby: And sugar addiction. 10:24:41 PM Canto: Ruby: And with his weapon of cutting the roof of your mouth. 10:24:56 PM Crow: Yeah! 10:28:33 PM Canto: Ruby: Maybe he counts as a ghost, though. Cursed to wander the seas and peddle crappy cereal. 10:29:09 PM Crow: I like the cereal. 10:31:27 PM Canto: Ruby: there was this off brand that you can get in bags that I liked better. It was, like, Commodore Crisp, or something. 10:32:58 PM Crow: I wonder if he's evil too. 10:39:26 PM Canto: Ruby: Well, if he is, we kill him. If he's not, we don't have to worry about it. 10:40:09 PM Crow: Your worldview is simple, yet fun. 10:42:41 PM Canto: Ruby: Well, I figure we're making the world better in an actual, measurable way. 10:48:47 PM Crow: Yeah! 10:51:04 PM Canto: Ruby: One monster at a time. Not all of them are bad. But it's like... most of them don't know how to live in our world without murdering everything around them. 10:53:59 PM Crow: What're the nice ones like? 10:56:50 PM Canto: Ruby: I've only ever met this were-rat guy. 10:59:32 PM Crow: And he was okay? 11:03:12 PM Canto: Ruby: He was okay. he gave us some information. He lived in a sewer and trained mutant turtles. 11:05:49 PM Crow: ... TMNT was a documentary? 11:06:28 PM Canto: Ruby: I was kidding about the turtle thing. He did live in a sewer, though. 11:09:14 PM Crow: Still weird. 11:14:13 PM Canto: Ruby: It's all pretty weird!